Monstrous
by Dances With Monkeys
Summary: When the person she loved the most left, fate intervened. For the past 250 years Bella as been with the Volturi Guard and she has been relatively happy with them. How will she come to terms with the events of one especially bloody night?
1. Prologue

**AN: This is just a quick prologue to what will believe will be my first chapter story! The first chapter will be up later tonight so don't worry about the short length.**

**Summary: This is a story that will follow Bella through my interpretation of what her time with the Volturi would be like and what could have happened if Edward never came back. She was changed somewhere around 250 years previous to the beginning of the story and it happened when she was around the age of 22. Bella will be a bit OOC because she will be darker than she is in the books. There will be Cullens in the story eventually it will just take a little bit of time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters that you may recognize. I just own my plot idea and the OCs that you do not know. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The city that reminds so many of a fortress has settled down for the night. It is the darkest part of the night and even those with the strongest of night owl tendencies have tucked themselves in for the night. The only sign of life comes from the top floor of the largest edifice of the small city, Castle Volterra, where a mysterious, feminine figure covered completely in a charcoal robe looks up at the 'almost' full moon. The hood of the robe frames her face with shadows and her long auburn hair cascades from either side of her flawless heart shaped face. Her eyes are a deep burgundy and reveal her internal struggle. The most prominent emotion would tell any spectator that if she could cry, tears would be streaming heavily down her face.

Isabella appears to hear a sound as she looks around suspiciously. She doesn't need someone to stumble upon her in a moment of weakness, she isn't known for her compassion or emotion. In a place like Volterra with company she keeps—compassion and being emotional can get you killed.

But tonight she cannot hold it back because she has been pushed past the line, the line that separates the Volturi from the monsters they protect the vampire world from. This is the first time she has ever questioned what she does, protecting the laws of the vampire world. If she's completely honest with herself then she can admit that what went on tonight wasn't in the interest of the Volturi but it was sating Caius's taste for revenge against the Children of the Moon.

He is so blind in his hate for them that he didn't realize that the werewolf we killed really wasn't a monster. He had a family, with a wife and two beautiful daughters. Bella holds back a shudder as their screams flood her memory and she truly wonders if she is losing her mind…

**I know it is short, like I said I will be posting chapter one by morning.**

**Review please? **


	2. Chapter 1: Out For Blood

**AN: As promised here's chapter one. I apologize for any errors and I hope you enjoy it. **

**This picks up six hours before the prologue. **

**Disclaimer: I own what is mine and what is mine is anything that is not recognizable. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six Hours Earlier<strong>_

Caius, Isabella, Felix, and Demetri are standing on a hill outskirts of a Quiet Italian village, a village that is so small that only people who are born there really know of its existence. It rarely makes its way onto a map and it really has no form of communication. Its main connection to the outside world is that it is village that only the lost find, and from what Isabella can see there are a lot of lost people out there.

What a perfect place for a werewolf to hide.

"My source told me that he lives in that house right there at the bottom of the hill." Caius points, telling the group quietly but with a not so subtle hint of authority that carries with his voice whenever he speaks to members of the guard. Caius likes those below him to know their place in this world and even with the higher ranking members of the guard he acts as though they are gum that has permanently attached itself to the bottom of his overpriced loafers.

"Does he live alone?" Isabella asks as she looks around flexing her shield to make sure she can do her job in this mission—keeping Caius safe.

"No he lives with his wife and two daughters. They are ten and thirteen."

Isabella feels her breath hitch ever so slightly because she knows that if they are home what they will be forced to do… Her eyes train back to the house as she prays silently that the children are not home, even though the likelihood of that being the case is not very good.

"Are they home?" Felix asks and she can feel his eyes burrowing into her face but she refuses to look at him.

"I don't know."

Isabella can almost hear the disinterest in his voice. She really shouldn't be this surprised; she has been with the Volturi for hundreds of years and has been Caius's body guard/shield for the entirety of those years. If he is as condescending as he is to the elite of the vampire world, why does it surprise her that he feels so apathetic when it comes to humans? They are after all merely _mortal. _

Demetri who has been silent for most of the trip finally speaks up. "Because the full moon is still a few days away, we can rest assured that he won't be _changing_ but what are we going to do? Go in 'guns-blazing," Demetri is cut off by a snort from Felix, "and just attack whoever is in our way?"

"We'll ask a few questions and then we'll see." Caius answers curtly before heading slowly down the hill. The three left behind look to each other before simultaneously pulling their hoods up over their face.

They catch up with their leader easily and walk in a straight like across heading toward the door.

"Isabella and I are going to knock on the door. Felix, Demetri, sneak your way through a window in one of the darkened rooms." Caius ordered as we closed in on the house. A quiet 'yes master' could be heard as the two slipped into the shadows. It is when they disappear that Caius turns his attention to me.

"Keep your shield up and be prepared for anything."

"Of course," Isabella murmurs as they close in on the front door.

The two get to the door quickly before positioning themselves gracefully at the front door. Caius ever so slightly behind Isabella just in case something were to happen, though she isn't quite sure what _could_ happen—he is after all human majority of the days of the year.

He clears his throat and she takes it as a sign to knock on the door quickly. Her acute hearing can make out someone stumbling towards the door, swinging it open rather quickly. He looks at them and look of shock and terror slowly crosses his face. They are well known, even to werewolves, because Caius's crusade against their species.

"Hello there," Caius sneers and Isabella can hear the smirk through his words. She has been _his_ shield for far too long…

The man backs up slowly; it's obvious that he is trying to decide what to do next. It is then he turns to run down the hallway, where he comes face-to-face with Felix.

"Going somewhere?" Felix asks before grasping his arms with his massive hands.

Demetri's fly up at an inhuman speed to moving to cover the man's mouth, "I would stay quiet if I were you. We wouldn't want to bring your family into this now would we?"

"Take him to the kitchen and use the silver cuffs so he can't get away." Felix and Demetri nod, dragging the man away into the darkness that is the rest of the house.

After he is cuffed into the chair, the only light coming in from the moon outside the large window, Caius takes a seat across from the man whose name is William.

"Who is your creator?"

William looks around at all of us, growling lightly from the sting of the silver that is rubbing against his wrist.

"Malachi," he answers simply and Caius scowls. Isabella sighs silently standing just behind her master.

Malachi is one of the last pure-blooded werewolves left and he is the one who tried to kill Caius all of those years ago, beginning this crusade against the entirety of the species.

"Look I don't _like_ what I am either, I had no choice." William's twists in disgust, "Did _you _choose to be what you are?"

He had a point none of them chose to be vampires.

"I little cottage in the middle of the woods and when the full moon comes I go there and lock myself up in silver chains. I choose not to be a monster for my family." William looks to the shabby table between himself and the vampires.

An audible creak reaches all of their ears and all the heads in the room snap in the direction the sound came from.

"Honey, who was at the door?" A woman calls from the living room.

William panics, "It was no one, love! Go back to sleep!"

The woman opens the door and answers, "But I want you to join—" her eyes land on the vampires "—who are they?"

"They're—"

"Why are you chained to the chair?" Bella can hear the woman's heart begin to speed up and she knows that this is about to get out of hand.

"Felix please take care of her," Caius waves staring at William, trying to gauge his reaction.

When a werewolf is pushed to his mental limit and it is within a few days of the full moon, the person can phase into the wolf. As Felix grabs the woman and she lets out a squeal of either pain or surprise from the temperature of his skin—Isabella prepares for the worst. It has been her experience that when you harm their mate that can push them to phase faster than the full moon its self.

She knows Caius is aware of this and she comes to only one conclusion—Caius is out for a lot of blood tonight.

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always lovely, it tells me that you want to see more of the story I have to tell. <strong>


End file.
